A Cross Between Dimentions
by ILikePizza555
Summary: Meet Sam. Sam is you typical nerd. Sam is tired with life so, he does what anyone else would do: go to another dimension. There he learns more about earth and finds out he must save the universe. Can he do it?
1. The video

**Hi everyone, this is my first time publishing a story on here. Well, it's my first time _writing a story_ at all. But before you read, let me give you some background information**

**This does take place in the real-world. So, there are spherical objects. However, it _is _closely-related to Minecraft (such as the way people build, ores, dimensions, etc.) therefore, it is a Fanfic. Anyway enjoy and have fun!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The video<strong>

_A philosopher once said, "If earth is a combination of good and evil, where do they reside? For earth is merely an outlet, a landscape, for the good and evil to battle each other." _

_When he first published these words, people laughed at him saying it sick in the mind and twisted. However, on a cold November, in 1920, a scientist, who followed these words, was experimenting with the newly discovered obsidian thinking he could make a better arrowhead. _

_Why did he believe these words?_

_According to the journal he left behind, he was in an airplane one day, and he looked out the window of his seat. Through his diamond eyeglass, he could see a thin film of – something. On it, he saw a creature like no other, much like a human – but with wings, having a good time. He described it as "a portal to a dimension of good."_

_However, this film quickly fade away._

_The experiment he conducted led to the Nether being discovered, but the dimension he saw wasn't really there. With our advanced technology, this "portal" would have been discovered, had it existed. _

_It wasn't really a portal at all, just an optical illusion created by the diamond, glass, and sunlight, after all the philosopher made a mistake. The earth wasn't a battlefield, it was the dimension of good! We have ooooooovvvveerrrrr_ – CRACK! POP! BAM!

Red spark's flew everywhere as the projector in the middle of the room started exploding.

"Notch darn it!," The teacher said angrily as she unplugged the projector. "Redstone is crap! Why couldn't we get the newer stuff, like CopperOre or RedIron. This stuff breaks too easily!"

"Okay class," she said while clapping her hands, "Tonight's homework is to research and write me a three-page essay about dimensions, make sure you include how and how discovered the Nether and –"

BAM! !

I smiled. "Finally,"I thought, "I can get to my dorm and make the final -"

"Sam?"

I jerked to see my teacher and replied, "Yes?"

"The year is 2078, not whatever random year you usually write."

I smiled and replied, "Okay."

Not that it would matter after tonight.


	2. A Bit About Me

**Chapter 2 – A bit about me**

You're probably wondering what that was about, and what will happen tonight. But, before I get get to that, I should tell you a bit about me.

It's the year 2078 and I live in a country called America. Go back decades before I was born and it was called The United States of America. Of course, it can't be called that anymore because it's not united anymore and there aren't any "states" anymore – just districts.

My name is Sam. Sam Winswright. I'm currently enrolled in a charter school in the New York district. Apparently, It's one of the best districts out there, for education. For living, not so much. Yes, this district is filled with crime. The only reason people go here is because of the good schools. Well, you learn a lot, but they aren't really "good." You see, there are gangs even in the _school. _But I won't get into that.

You see, people pick on me – or hate me, whatever you prefer – because I'm weak. I'm smart, but weak. My parents put me into this school because, apparently, "for my own good." Yea right, I'm sure they just wanted to do away with me. Just like everybody else.

I've thought of multiple ways to end this mortal pain I suffer through each day. I could tell the teachers – but that'll just get me beat up more. Suicide entered my head once, but, as much as I hate this place, I don't want to die. So there's only one option: escape this world – escape to the aether!

Oh and about the year, my teacher likes _everything _to be perfect. But I usually make the year random just to piss her off.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Remember to R&amp;R, it would really help!<br>**


	3. The Escape to Home

**Okay, here it should start getting good. I know the last few chapters sucked. -_- Things look so much longer in LibreOffice. Anyways, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The escape to home<strong>

I've spent _months _preparing for this. All the time buying and selling, and planning, and observing, and reverse-engineering. Just to make sure everything goes perfectly. I've saved up all of my money for buying a custom "survival backpack." Yes, it just an ordinary backpack, stuffed with tools, devices, electronics, and building supplies. It may be heavy, but I think the gravity in the aether is lighter anyway.

Now for the portal. It works similar to a nether portal – except with glowstone instead of obsidian. I've bought course glowstone off the market and polished it with the most expensive diamond/redstone polish anyone can buy. It's so expensive, people don't use it as polish. Portal and Survival items – check.

Now for escaping. There's on old room that no one uses under the football field. It used to be a locker room and getting there won't be the problem. Neither is getting past the nightly monitor – he goes to bed at 11:00. My problem is people noticing a tiny glow in the grass. After all glowstone is pretty bright. So bright, some people use it for tanning beds.

My alarm clock rang. Time to go!

I quietly walked down the hallways. Well, as quiet as I could be with a 20 pound backpack on me. I reached the front door and very quietly entered a special code I got a friend to program for me so the alarm wouldn't go off. Then, I made my way across the dark football field. I moved slowly and silently so no one could see me. I used the darkness as my cover. After what felt like an hour I finally reached the door to the old locker room. It was locked of course, but I came prepared. It was an old lock, one that could be hacked simply by applying power to the very corner of the keypad. Bing! The door opened. I made my way across the dark corridor. I walked cautiously, yet rather loudly until I reached an empty room.

Time to build.

I laid each block down, very carefully, to build a very fine 4x5 gateway to Aether. When it was done, I admired it's beautiful, glowing structure. After a few seconds I got my water bottle and dumped water all over it. I watched in amazement as the water moved upwards to fill the 2x3 gap in the gateway. It was beautiful. This gateway in front of me seemed so distant a while a go, yet now it stood in front of me, just a few steps until I could finally could go … home.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"said a voice behind me.

I nearly jumped as I'm turning around. It was the dean.

"Seriously, what are you doing?"he said in a straight voice.

I smiled and said, "Leaving, and going home."

I simply walked into the portal. As I was leaving I simply said, "Enter, if you dare."

I knew he wouldn't. He was too afraid. He probably thought I was some extraterrestrial being. Soon, blue swirls clouded my vision, as I was leaving earth and entering the Aether. My dimension, my place, my ... home.


	4. Well,

**Chapter 4 – Well,**

I honestly was expecting a little more than this. I was stranded on a medium sized island in a vast ocean. An ocean of air. Very thin air however; I could barely breathe and I was already getting light-headed. In the distance, could a see a very large island and after it, _something_. On my island there was some flowers, pale grass, and a single golden tree.

Oh well, might as well get some wood and some saplings. I got out my diamond axe that I bought and struck the tree. Normally, the axe would've practically gone through the tree but for some reason, I barely made a dent in the tree.

Sighing, I went to a flat spot on the island, not very far from the tree, and started to dig out a play for me to lay down the foundation for my house. But guess what! It faster for me to dig with my bare hands than with a diamond shovel! For some reason diamond, the hardest mineral on earth – then it hit me. Diamond was the hardest mineral on _earth _not in the _aether. _I sighed and proceeded with my digging. No doubt this was going to take forever.

About a foot or so down, I reached stone. A very weird and pale stone. Next to it were two minerals, one was a yellow shard that gave out a small light and the other was a purple crystal. Both were embedded in the rock. It occurred to me that if I wanted to survive here in the aether, I was going to have to start from the beginning. Just like they taught us in school. And the beginning, I looked at the tree, was with wood. That tree was going to have to come down, no matter what.

I woke up on the floor next to half broken axe and a fallen down tree. I must have passed out from the strenuous exercise I did in such thin air. I felt very light-headed. I was going to need to build a house soon, to get a re-breather attached. So I can think better. Well, at least the tree is down.

I ripped some sticks off from the tree and got myself some saplings. 4 to be exact. I planted one and stuffed the rest in my backpack. I used the sticks to craft a pickaxe. Then, I mined the ores I found at my build location.

My "stick-axe" didn't last long. I only got 3 pieces of stone, 2 of the yellow ore and just pieces of the purple one. It was so hard to think here, I got out my water-bottle and had a long drink. Better, but still not good. Then an idea hit me. I didn't have enough of the purple ore to make a new tool, but I did have enough to reinforce my already-made tools! But the question was which tool do I reinforce? The pickaxe would help me craft more tools, but the axe would help me get more wood.

If the air wasn't so light, I might have made a better decision.

I went for the axe. I got a lot of wood alright, but what do I do with it? Wood isn't something that is malleable and without something to carve or shape it. And an axe is too broad to shape wood. Oh, how badly my head hurt! Out of frustration I started banging my axe on the wood. Then, to my predictable surprise, I had managed to make the first part of a shovel. I kept banging my axe like an idiot at he pieces of wood, until I made a perfect bottom-half of the shovel. Then I chipped away the excess pieces, got some more sticks, and crafted a fine shovel.

I started digging, just crafting the shovel took a while and I could see that the sun was going down. I needed to build a house pronto. I don't know what deadly night creature arise at night here, so a form of shelter is necessary, even if it's minimalistic. I just need a house with an airlock and a re-breather deployed.

Finally, I finished digging and laying down the foundation. I started placing down some wood, no doubt I was going to need to reinforce this wood with some of the strong "aether-wood," but right now, I just needed a house. Finally, I finished an not a moment too soon, the sun was just about to go behind the large island far away from me. I closed the airlock and turned on the re-breather. Tonight, I was going to sleep like a rock.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm going to be updating every 2 chapters I write from now on. I just hate how everything's so <em>short.<em>**

**An****yways, R&R please.**


	5. Update :O

**Well, it seems that some people have just revived this old story.**

**I discontinued and forgot about this long ago because I didn't see it as very well accepted. But, now there are people that like my fanfic. *yay* However, my writing has improved A LOT since the time of this writing. Thus, when I look back at the old chapters, I feel very ... embarrassed. So I am pleased to say, that I will be rewriting the previous chapters** **to included a better setting, plot, character development, longevity!** ****

**Because of this, update WILL take quite a while. But I will try and work on the story as frequent as possible. In fact, I am probably working on it as you are reading this!**


	6. Revival takes longer than I thought

**Due to many factors (school, learning to write better fiction, more school), this story is going to take A LONG time to update. Hopefully, if everything goes to plan, I'll finish during winter break. Hopefully. Just though I would let you guys know, so you know that I am still working on this.**


End file.
